The invention relates to a measuring device of the type named in the preamble of claim 1.
Such measuring devices are advantageously used in heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) technology for buildings in order to sense a process variable. For example, a measuring device of this type is a device for sensing the air humidity in a room or in a device for supplying or removing air.
Measuring devices of this type can also be used for sensing the illumination level or for gas detection.
The present invention can be used in principle when process variables are sensed with the aid of sensor elements which have electrical connecting wires. A measuring device of this type can therefore also be used in a vehicle.
A known measuring device for sensing air humidity has a capacitive humidity sensor and a temperature sensor.
Connecting wires of the two sensors are connected to an electronic circuit via plug-in or soldered connections or to a connecting cable in order to sense electric measuring signals.